


Friend to foe

by Shelby_M



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, General, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заданию "Брейк/Лайем – один из пары предает другого, оказывается отрицательным персонажем".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend to foe

Лайем приоткрыл глаза, постепенно приходя в себя. Он хотел осмотреться, но голова закружилась с непривычки.  
\- Лайем-сан, тебе следует быть осторожнее!  
\- Лотти?  
Он удивленно покосился на Лотти, сидящую у его кровати.  
\- Я пробралась сюда тайком, не волнуйся. Никто не видел. Ты очень хорошо сработал.  
Лайем чуть усмехнулся. Хорошо сработал? Ну да, конечно, если это подразумевает лежание в бессознательном состоянии больше недели.  
\- Лили беспокоится за тебя, - продолжила Лотти. – Она волнуется, что переборщила с вашим с ней... спектаклем.  
Лайем помотал головой, о чем тут же пожалел, так как она опять закружилась.  
\- Нет... Лили все сделала правильно. К тому же иначе... – он запнулся на мгновение. – Иначе _он_ бы не поверил.  
Лотти прикусила губу.  
\- Винсент и мы надеялись, что Фанг сможет одолеть его вместе с Лили.  
Лайем отвел взгляд.  
\- Шляпник не так прост, как кажется, - сказал он тихо.  
\- Тебе он нравится? – неожиданно спросила Лотти.  
Лайем промолчал. Она вздохнула.  
\- Ладно, отдыхай. Теперь я могу сказать Лили, что с тобой все в порядке, чтобы она не беспокоилась. Она ждет когда ты поправишься и скучает по тебе.  
Лайем кивнул.  
\- Конечно, передай ей.  
Лотти соскочила со стула, на котором до этого сидела и беззаботно болтала ногами.  
\- Ну, мне пора. Мы идем к Барме, напомнить ему про наши условия.  
\- Удачи. Скоро я опять смогу вам помогать.  
Она махнула рукой.  
\- Сначала встань на ноги. Не волнуйся, мы справляемся. Для тебя главное продолжать удерживать доверие Шляпника.  
\- Не беспокойся, - Лайем усмехнулся. – Я же его лучший друг.


End file.
